Thank you, George
by gabdammit
Summary: The Weasley twins, their childhood friend Hazel and their friend Lee go on their first visit to Hogsmeade. One of them gets more than jokes from Zonko's.


"This weekend we are finally going to Hogsmeade!" Fred said getting a big taste of pumpkin juice. The group of four where having breakfast at the Great Hall talking about their first trip to the wizard-only village Hogsmeade.

"It will be incredible! Zonko's will be amazing! We'll get tons of jokes to piss Filch off!" George muttered while eating his dessert.

"I really want to get a hand on Honeydukes sweets! I really need something sweet to get into classes!" Hazel said stretching to get a chocolate muffin from the top of a pyramid of all flavor muffins. Fred saw her and reached it for her with a sweet smile. "Thank you!" She smiled in a soft pink color in her cheeks. George saw them and grunted to call their attention. Lee Jordan was staring at them trying not to laugh.

"The first thing we should try is that butterbeer though" He said to call everyone's attention. They turned to him and smiled. They continued talking and finally the time had come.

They were relaxing in their common room until McGonagall entered the place with her usual serious face. "All the students that will go to Hogsmeade must go to the front gate and get on a carriage. Filch will be checking on for students that didn't gave their permission slips" She said and left quickly. The twins, Hazel and Lee ran at once since they were ready the night before.

The trip to the village was slow but they didn't mind. They kept talking about what they would do with the tricks they would buy and about the Shrieking Shack. After some long talk they finally arrived.

First thing first they ran to Zonko's to take a look at everything they had to offer. Fred and George smiled as if they have met heaven. They split up to every direction of the store. After an hour of looking at everything, they met in front of the cashier handful of objects that seemed normal. With devilish grins in their faces they left the store looking around.

They saw some students entering the Honeydukes shop and followed with smiled in their faces. They were amazed to see so many colors and names of sweets in every wall. The sweet air entering their lungs was refreshing. They walked through the store grabbing fistful of different candies.

Hazel walked out of the store first getting a chocolate frog in her mouth. She looked around the snowy street as some wizards walked around. She smiled at the sight and then someone patted her shoulder. She turned to find Fred smiling at her. "What?" She mumbled still chewing her chocolate. Fred laughed.

"A little dare Hazel! Let's go to the Shrieking Shack now! Fred and Lee are going to take a while" He smirked. Hazel's eyes opened wide. She started shaking her head mumbling some words. "Oh come on!" Fred said taking her from the wrist and pulling her with him. She struggled but he was stronger.

After a walk they found themselves in the closest part of the haunted building. Hazel stood froze staring at the house. Fred noticed and stopped pulling her. "Relax Hazel. It's not that bad" He said softly to her, whom had a terrified look.

Her lips trembled as she attempted to speak. "I don't like stuff like this….." She muttered walking behind Fred, poking her face from behind his shoulder. Fred felt his face getting scarlet and his heart beating faster as he felt her body closing behind him. Hazel gasped with a shudder. She hid behind him again. "What's wrong?" Fred asked turning his head to her.

"I swear I saw something moving!" She said with her voice trembling. She moved her hand slowly and strongly took grip of Fred's hand.

Fred felt how Hazel was calming down as she placed her chin in his shoulder. They both sighed and stared at the house blankly. Fred slowly tilted his head so it was resting on Hazel's. She smiled softly with her cheeks turning pink. She felt how Fred gripped her hand stronger.

Fred was about to speak when-

"OOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Voices screamed from behind them. Hazel jumped surprised and started screaming as well. She turned to find George and Lee laughing on the floor. She changed color to a deep purple with eyes glowing with tears.

"What are you guys doing! Why are you so mean! Are you crazy! I almost died you jerks!" She said throwing snow at them with angry tears falling down her cheeks. They stood up still laughing.

"Calm down Hazel! No need to go crazy! We were just kidding…" George grabbed her from the shoulders. He saw she was crying and felt bad. She pushed him aside and ran back to the village. Fred stared at them glaring at them.

"Perfect timing guys…." He scowled running to get her. George and Lee stood there with no words to speak until Fred was out of sight.

"Great! I always happen to make them get closer!" George said hitting his forehead with the palm of his hands. Lee chuckled.

"Let it go George…. They just happen to like each other a lot" George turned to him with an angry stare and threw him a big snowball. They started a snowball fight trying to forget about it.

Fred looked around the village trying to find the irritated Hazel. He passed a side street outside the High Street. She was sitting in a table outside Madam Puddifoot's teashop, her hands in front of her mouth breathing on them to make them warm. He ran to her and pulled a chair next to her and sat down.

She turned to him with sore eyes. She turned away rubbing them. "I'm sorry about that… They caught me off guard…." She said now rubbing her nose. Fred placed his hand in her shoulder.

"It's ok" He chuckled getting her attention. "They were just kidding though…. I like when you hit them with snowballs" He smiled. Hazel laughed softly.

"I'm still mad at them for interrupting the moment" She said softly staring at him deeply. She then smiled awkwardly and turned away. Fred blinked surprised. She turned back and said "I'm sorry… I think I got carried away" Fred smiled softly getting grip on her hand that rested in the table in front of them. She turned surprised.

"I… I like you too" He spoke softly. They both smiled and got closer. Their foreheads were together and they both closed their eyes. Softly, appearing as though they weren't touching at all, they pressed their lips together. In the silence, you could almost listen to their heartbeats stronger than ever. They smiled and then slowly brushed their lips with soft movements. Fred cupped her cheek with his hand and pulled her closer. Their lip brushed slowly with a wide smile. They stopped and kept close. Fred opened his eyes to find that Hazel was blushed in a strong pink smiling with bright blue eyes. "Would you be my girlfriend?" He whispered smiling.

"The answer is obvious" She moved closer to lock their lips again "Of course I want to…" She pressed her lips onto his.

Fred and Hazel were walking to The Three Broomsticks holding hands when George and Lee appeared in their way. "Hazel! There you are I'm sorry about the…" George saw them together and stared astounded. "What's going on?" He said pointing at their hands. They both smiled blushing.

"Well…. We are kinda a couple now" Hazel said holding Fred tighter. "You don't have to worry about the thing of the Shrieking Shack, George, I was a crybaby back there" She said laughing. She let go from Fred and hugged George, who couldn't make any words up. Lee saw how George was frozen and grabbed Hazel by the shoulder.

"Let's get a butterbeer at last please" He said smiling. She nodded and walked in with Fred following her. George saw them entering and turned to Lee.

"I'm an idiot" He spoke rubbing his nape frowning. Lee patted his back and they followed the new couple.

When the group of friends was together, Fred and Hazel kept the couple thing to a minimum. They tried to make things stay the way they were before. They managed to do it, but when they were alone, that's another story.


End file.
